


Holding On

by alecsmythx



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmythx/pseuds/alecsmythx
Summary: What if the world was about to come to an end and Magnus wanted nothing other than to spend his last moments with his lover?





	Holding On

I held him tightly,   
I held him in my arms,  
I was just shaking,  
terrified & unprepared,  
for the moments,   
that would soon come. 

I had not whispered a little word,  
to my lover,  
to my soulmate,   
this was our moment,   
our last moments,   
together. 

I would never, ever, see him,   
again. 

Maybe the afterlife is real,  
he’ll be there I hope,  
waiting for me,   
on the other-side,  
so prepared to see me,  
like not a second has past by,  
like we have been together for,  
all too long. 

Maybe all will be well.


End file.
